dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lawrence Trainor (Prime Earth)
, Finding Power Ring Having assembled another iteration of the Doom Patrol after some variation had died during the Earth 3 invasion, Niles Caulder had Negative Man and the new team go on a mission to capture the Ring of Volthoom which had attached itself onto a woman named Jessica Cruz. Their mission put them in opposition of the Justice League. However it was revealed by Lex Luthor that Niles caused Larry and every one else on the team's respective accidents, forcing them to lose morale and give up. New Doom Patrol Some time later, Larry was mysteriously beamed to what was known as "the Negative Space" and separated from his negative spirit Keeg Bovo. After being sent back to Earth, Larry was reunited with his fellow former Doom Patrol member Robotman and contacted by Keeg Bovo, who invited Larry to return to the Negative Space for trial. Both Negative Man and Robotman went to the Negative Space and, despite Larry being sentenced to continue being connected to Keeg, Robotman talked the council out of their decision, stating it was only fair for Larry to decide if he wanted to continue having powers or be normal. Larry agreed to continue being Negative Man and accepted Keeg, hoping that his powers could be used to continue helping people. On their adventures, Larry helped free Danny from Vectra, stopped the Brotherhood of Nada, and solved the crisis of the Milk Wars. Weight of the Worlds Having become comfortable with the newest iteration of the Doom Patrol, Larry allowed his negative spirit Keeg to operate more independently of him, spending more time living entire lifetimes in his sleep while Keeg was away. With so many lives he'd lived, Larry became so enlightened that his dreams began to become too dark and got an emotional support dog named Hank for some positive energy. However, the positive energy that Hank brought Larry was too effective, and his positive energy overwhelmed him and escaped. After the energy was supercharged again by Lotion the Cat and forced back upon Larry, Keeg was permanently expelled from Larry's body - who then became the new Positive Man. | Powers = * : Larry Trainor was 'accidentally' sent into a field of cosmic radiation while testing an experimental jet in the stratosphere. The radiation caused him to gain a connection to his negative spirit Keeg Bovo. ** : Negative Man can absorb thermal energy and convert it into an explosive discharge tied to his other thermal abilities. ** : Larry lives an entire lifetime in his sleep whenever his spirit leaves him. This caused him to become enlightened in his own words. ** : Negative Man can fly at speeds equal to or greater than jets and other airplanes. ** : Negative Man can alter his density to pass through solid objects. Phasing through biological material causes pain to the affected target. Lead is the only substance that he cannot phase through. ** : Negative Man has the ability to summon and control what is known as a negative spirit, a black, electrical energy humanoid, from his body. Larry's mind and consciousness resides in the being while his body is left behind as a husk. Originally, he could only leave his body for a total of sixty seconds. By now he has trained himself to last much longer before returning to his body at will. | Abilities = * : Due to him previously being a test pilot he was skilled in piloting. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Larry is reluctant to use his powers and release his "Negative-Man" energy, stating that it hurts when he does it. * : Niles Caulder theorized that, because Larry's new bandages were bestowed upon him by the Negative Entity when he was reunited with his negative spirit and therefore sacred in nature, that he'd be more vulnerable to magic and witchcraft than if he returned to a plastic-based set like his originals. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Negative Man was created by Arnold Drake, Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani, first appearing as part of the Doom Patrol in My Greatest Adventure Vol 1. However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity his first appearance as part of the New 52 DC Universe is in Justice League Vol 2 #30. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pilots